


Worship

by Okaamichin14



Series: The Five Tenets of Religion [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foreign Language, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: Kai'Sa receives a new nickname. Akali tells a story. Ahri sits pretty in front of her vanity.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: The Five Tenets of Religion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Worship

Kai’Sa wasn’t sure how this exactly started. 

It really started off as a joke.

Until she was on the front page of Naver.

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


_Cameras Captures how K/DA Main Dancer Kai’Sa treats K/DA’s Leader Ahri in Real Life_

  
  


* **picture***

***picture***

***picture***

  
  


_Comments:_

[24327 likes] Kai’Sa is so handsome~ Like a knight~ ~

[33790 likes] God I want her to shield me like that

[48954 likes] KAHRI STANS HOW WE DOING?!?!?!?! ARE YOU HYDRATED

[980 likes] *see translation* 

Ahri-unnie noooo TT You can’t be my wife anymore TTTTTT

See all comments...

  
  
  


//

“Damn Kai! You're stealing my thunder! You’re really taking this protective-over-Ahri-unnie-thing so seriously!”

Kai’Sa shoves a couch pillow into the rapper’s face while fighting off the heat that was rising to her cheeks. 

“It’s not like that Akali…”

“They literally called you a Kni-”

“What’s going on?”

The person in question made her presence known, the smell of grapefruits now filling the living room. Kai’Sa groaned and covered her face with her hands, leaving her phone open on her lap. Akali laughed, holding her sides, tears streaming down her face. 

“Oh my God! This is too _too_ good!”

Ahri ignored the laughing rapper and peered over Kai’Sa’s curled form; her eyes honed in on the text that was displayed on the phone. 

The gumiho blushed lightly, “Ah I see, our BLADES gave you a new nickname.”

Kai’Sa turned to face her leader, her hands flailing up and down, “I just-I just…I don’t see-I don’t see how this is true!” 

It only made Akali laugh that much harder. Moments later, Evelynn strutted into the room with Seraphine in tow, finally back from their private vocal lessons. 

“I was given a call from Riot Entertainment, they want us to do a V-Live right now if we can.” She stated as she waved her phone in the air, before bending down to give Bao a scritch under his jaw. The rapper, whose laughter finally ceased, leaned back on the arm rest so that her eyes were looking at the pair upside down.

“Why now?”

“Some extra publicity since we’re technically on a break right now. Got to keep the BLADES hydrated.”

Akali flipped so that she was back on her feet. Her fingers made a grabby motion towards the leader and Ahri sighed and fished for her phone from her back pocket. 

“I swear Akali, it better just be the V-live and not you spending 100000 won on those in-game loot boxes you keep going on about.”

The rapper gave a two finger salute, though her grin showed inclination that she would agree to Ahri’s request, “Yeah yeah yeah.”

Phone in hand, Akali started the V-live with no preamble.

“Annyeong! This is K/DA’s rapper and maknae, Akali!”

Ahri rolled her eyes, leaving Akali to rope in Seraphine and Evelynn into the livestream. She would make her appearance eventually. Right now, her attention was focused on the member who returned to their fetal position on the couch. 

She placed a hand on Kai’Sa’s shoulder and nudged her lightly.

“Come now, Kai’Sa.” She says in a sing-song voice, her tails swishing behind her lazily, “BLADES are waiting!”

The dancer’s hand came up to hold the hand that was on her shoulder. Kai’Sa turned to face her girlfriend with a bashful look.

“I’m just...a little embarrassed. I wasn’t expecting this level of response.”

“They adore you.” Ahri said simply. 

“I adore you.” Kai’Sa countered with a silly grin, completely forgetting about her earlier embarrassment. 

A phone was then thrust in between their faces.

“Oh my god, see I knew it! They were being their soft sapphic selves!”

Kai’Sa was able to catch more of the comments. It was a mix of hellos and more of KNIGHT KNIGHT KNIGHT KNIGHT KNIGHT.

“Akali…” Ahri warned, as she moved the phone a little bit so that all three were able to fit in the lens. 

“Hello BLADES! This is your leader and vocalist, Ahri!”

“Hi BLADES! This is your dancer - “

  
  
  
  
  


**_xxshrinpforahrixx_ ** _: Ahri Ahri! You have nicknames for everybody, what's Kai'Sa's?_

  
  


Ahri softly smiled, as she squeezed the hand that was still on the dancer’s shoulder, “Oh you all know it's Kai-Kai. And hello BLADES, this is your leader Ahri!”

She waves her fingers playfully at the camera and blows a kiss or two. 

Kai'Sa hiding a blush, trying to manifest her thoughts loudly so Ahri could hear, _‘She better not say knight in public it's not that cheesy!’_

  
  


**_rappingninjagod:_ ** _You mean SER KAI’SA?!_

  
  


Seraphine comically coughs, “KNIGHT!”

**_akalynn69420:_ ** _I HEARD SOMEONE SAY KNIGHT DKLF ASKDJKL ASD KLG ASDFJKL;GASDKL; JADFL;DFM, ADFVKH_

  
  


**_foxyfoxybangbang:_ ** _WAIT TELL US WHAT HAPPENED TELL US WHAT HAPPENED HALLO?!_

  
  


Kai’Sa jumps up and claps her hands, and promptly runs out the room, “AND I REMEMBERED THAT I STILL NEED TO PREPARE DINNER BYE!”

Ahri laughed, taking her leave but not before giving her signature finger hearts. “Love you all! Bye BLADES!”

Unfortunately the two members in the hot seat couldn’t escape, not with Akali zooming in on them from afar. 

BLADES were spamming the comment section, demanding a story or an explanation on the sudden rise of Kai’Sa’s popularity with the netizens.

“Okay! Okay!” Akali went over to the couch, sitting in between Evelynn and Seraphine. “Well, so it went a little something like this…”

  
  


//

  
  
  


_Seraphine had her hand sticking out the van during a stop at an intersection. She felt drops coming down first in small and then slowly picking up._

_She pulled her hand back, closed the window and turned the band with a frown._

_“It really looks like the weatherman was really off with their prediction with the rain.”_

_Evelynn in particular groaned, her clawed hands tapping on her phone to see if the weather was going to persist this way._

_“Seems like you’re right, it’s like it won’t let up until after midnight.”_

_K/DA and their guest star Seraphine were on their way for a quick appearance on a radio show to promote their album and new singles. It was a little late in the afternoon to want to host a radio show, given the state of the traffic that they were in, good promotion is good promotion._

_Kai’Sa looked over to see Ahri’s ears pressed against her scalp, and her eyes darting back and forth, watching the rain slowly pick up speed._

_While their_ ~~_relationship_~~ _friendship was repaired, the two were still attempting to navigate their way around each other. What struck Kai’Sa as odd was that Ahri was acting this particularly averse to rain._

_It wasn’t new that Seoul had its share of rainy weather so she couldn’t help herself. She had to ask._

_“Ahri? What’s wrong?”_

_The leader turned and gave Kai’Sa a nervous smile, “I just don’t like the idea of getting wet.”_

_“HAH! You said ‘wet’!”_

_Ahri reached over and pinched Akali’s ear, “You said something?”_

_“Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay okay! I’m sorry unnie!”_

_The leader released the ear with a huff before leaning back against her seat. She crossed her arms and let one hand rub her temples, attempting to stave off a headache._

_“I just don’t want my ears and tails to get wet. Especially my ears. Getting water-logged and then eventually getting an ear infection is quite awful. It could put me out of promotions if I get one.”_

_Kai’Sa pursed her lips. She knew that ear infections were a pain, but adding that on top of vulpine ears, heightened senses, she could only imagine a fraction of the pain that Ahri might endure._

_She turns to the rearview mirror, so that her eyes could lock on to concerned golden eyes._

_“Evelynn, do we have umbrellas in this car?” She asked._

_There was the sound of drumming fingertips against the wheel. Impatient and annoyed, “Only two, I wasn’t expecting this to happen as well.”_

_There was a chorus of groans._

_“How about this…I could just use one of my hats. So my head doesn’t get too wet.”_

_Akali motioned between Evelynn and Seraphine, “You two share one umbrella. That way you can keep an eye on Seraphine because saesangs still attack her. And well babe, you’re scary to netizens.”_

_There was a huff._

_“Well they should be.”_

_Evelynn reaches over to give the young songstress a pat on the head. She looks at the rearview mirror, as she puts the car back into drive as the light turns green._

_“You two would be sharing an umbrella. Any objections?”_

_Ahri shook her head, “Of course not.”_

_“Kai’Sa?”_

_“No, we can share.”_

_Evelynn smirked. “Alright then.”_

_It was about another thirty minutes later when they finally pulled into the curb in front of the building of SKF Entertainment. Evelynn exited the car first, followed by Seraphine who sat on the passenger seat._

_“Hold on Kai’Sa, you go out first! I need to find my shoes.”_

_“Didn’t we tell you to start getting ready to leave the car?”_

_“I got distracted.”_

_“Clearly.” Ahri said deadpanned._

_Kai’Sa rolled her eyes, before sliding the door open. She could already hear the fluttering clicks of multiple cameras going off at the same time. With the last umbrella in hand, she opened it to cover the car door to prevent any photographers from taking too many pictures of her long (and exposed) legs. When she was finally upright, she held the umbrella over her head._

_Akali then came out next, bringing out one of the car blankets._

_The dancer motioned Akali to use the blanket to cover the car door. Ahri was unfortunately the only one that was wearing a short skirt that day, to prevent scandals and to protect her good name, it was good practice for every member to protect each other’s modesty._

_Kai'Sa, as she had done a thousand times, had her hand outstretched for Ahri to take, to guide her out of the car._

_Ahri grasped the hand tightly, as she slid out of her seat, her heels planting on the wet surface of gravel._

_As she rose to stand to her full height, she slipped._

_She yelped as she tilted forward._

_“Ah!”_

_Instead of hitting the wet surface, instead she was held upright by strong arms. She looked up to see concerned purple orbs, lips pursed in worry._

_“A-are you okay?”_

_Ahri could feel puffs of air dusting her cheeks with Kai’Sa holding her so close. The dancer still had one hand on the umbrella, keeping both covered from the rain. The other hand was holding Ahri by the waist, holding her steadfast._

_The gumiho nodded, unsure if she trusted her lips to utter a single word._

_“Go on and adjust, I got you.” Kai’Sa said quietly._

_The gumiho looked down to see that she had quite gotten her footing straight. It took a minute, as she adjusted herself, pulling her clothes back to the right places, and readjusting her heels. When she nodded that she was ready, Kai’sa held her right arm out to Ahr to takei, so that she could be an anchor._

_Judging from the incessant clicks of the camera, the gumiho had to ‘show’ she was alright. She gave a flirty wave as she would normally, and struck one or two poses. Kai’Sa on her left, gave a polite smile, while keeping her right arm upright._

_“Um...can you fucking move please? My girlfriend still needs to get out the car”_

_The two members blushed, as they both moved to the side, all while not removing themselves from each other._

_Akali slipped out, holding the shit-eating grin that could make the devil cry._

_“Oh man. I can’t wait to hear what netizens say about this!”_

  
  


_//_

  
  
  


And somehow after that day, after that vlive, that nickname stuck.

The _gallant_ Kai’Sa.

The _protective_ Kai’Sa.

The _Knight_ of K/DA.

It was as if the previous image of her as the resident cook, soft-spoken Kai’Sa that BLADES had come to love had blossomed into something new. Something that was all her own and something that held extra meaning. 

Especially now. 

Especially now that Ahri and Kai’Sa had (at least) privately come forward to say that they were in a relationship. Naturally, Akali and Evelynn had placed bets on their relationship, but the newly-dating pair was quite surprised to see how much won was in the pot. 

They gave them both a glare but laughed once they realized a lot of people were probably waiting for them to make up and get together. 

“At least give us some of the money. After all...it’s our relationship you’re betting on.”

Evelynn shook her head, “The most I’d give you is 25%, since it was the combined effort of Seraphine, Akali and I that made you come to your senses.”

“I _literally_ wrote a song about the two of you.” Seraphine quipped as she pointed her laser toward the wall for Bao to chase.  
  
Ahri shrugged as she poured herself a cup of tea. 

Kai’Sa groaned, “While I’m grateful, there was no need to bet on it.”

“Mhmm. You wouldn’t steal from the lowly peasants would you _Knight?_ ”

Kai’Sa gave her best glare to the rapper. “You’re on thin ice.”

Seraphine reached over to mime the action of zipping Akali’s lips lest they both received a sharp ear tug from an irate Kai’Sa.

  
  


//

  
  


**In their bedroom...**

“I really still don’t see how this got brought up?”

  
  


Ahri giggled as she removed her outer clothes so that she could be dressed down in her normal oversized t-shirt. She had foregone pants completely since Kai’Sa’s body heat was more than enough to keep her warm during the cold evenings.  
  
“You really didn’t know?”

Kai’Sa shook her head, sighing happily as Ahri slid into her lap so that they could cuddle while they watched T.V.

“It was during the one time when it was raining.”

“Gotta love the photographers to get my good side, at least I’m thankful for that.” Kai’Sa mumbled into Ahri’s neck. 

“You did it before but then after that night, you really amped it up. Not that I’m complaining.” Ahri giggled.

  
  
  


//

  
  


On the next public appearance of K/DA it was during an award show. Much like that rainy day, Kai’Sa caught Ahri as she stumbled from her high heels on the red carpet. The dancer grumbled angrily that she would have a stern talk to the designers for giving Ahri such difficult heels to walk in. 

But her musings were drowned out as BLADES that were present on the sidelines started to screech. 

Kai’Sa, now feeling more confident with her new moniker, grinned as she held her arm out for Ahri to take. 

“You really do act like a little knight.”

“Anything for K/DA’s Queen.” Kai’Sa said with a faux English accent, dramatically bowing as she held the door open for Ahri to walk through. 

More screeches were heard, loud enough to even make Ahri’s ears fold slightly. 

“Oh my God, you’re so embarrassing!” Akali said as she tugged her hat down to avoid seeing the mushy display.

  
  
  
  


//

  
  


**Several months later...in their bedroom...**

They were winding down from another long day of promotions, this time in an empty auditorium meant for Seoul National University. 

While the members had wished it was filled with their adoring fans, thankfully the staff and their producers were able to create a virtual concert just for the students. 

It might not be much, but several news articles praised K/DA for providing content even in these difficult times. The netizens were grateful that the attempted effort was enough to keep them happy a little while longer.

Now that everyone was home and retiring in their respective bedrooms, it was time to relax. 

Hopefully.

Kai’Sa, who already showered and dressed for bed, was busy staring from the doorway.

Staring _respectfully_ as Ahri went about her nightly routine all while perched on a stool in front of the vanity. 

The dancer knew that Ahri loved to take a long bath, showers obviously out of the question. Then she would spend some time going through her skin care routine, not that she needed it, her skin was flawless. 

Lastly, before really settling down for bed, Ahri brushed her long blonde hair. 

She loved the extra time and care, it always felt like silk in between her fingers. It was her own secret pleasure. Blonde hair that had an ethereal glow in the moonlight, even if it blended to pink tips. The pink tips that added to the soft nature that she knew Ahri emitted in her charm. 

_‘Beautiful.’_

She hyper fixated on those hands of Ahri, long lithe fingers, combing through every tangle. Kai’Sa can even see the faintest of sharp claws just pass the tip of her fingertips. While Ahri often complained that she can break nails easily, Kai’Sa loved it more when she received scratches on her head to guide her to sleep.

Or...scratches against her back when Ahri came undone.

She quite liked the second one a little more right now. 

Kai’Sa closed their bedroom door quietly behind her, surprised that Ahri didn’t turn around. 

Only using the balls of her feet, she glided toward the seated gumiho. 

Kai’Sa looked at Ahri through the vanity mirror, waiting for her girlfriend to lock eyes on her. She could feel Ahri shiver at the sudden warmth that was behind her, and the dancer’s lips curled into a shy smile.

_‘Beautiful.’_

Keeping her eyes locked on Ahri’s, she plucks the hairbrush with her left hand and sets it aside on the vanity. 

Ahri says nothing but watches with slowly dilating eyes.

Kai'Sa brought the empty hand to her lips, kissed the back of it before flipping it over and kissing the inner palm. 

She lingers there, letting her bottom lip graze downward before nipping at the heel of the palm. 

There was the sound of falling marbles again.

She loved it when Ahri purred. 

When she stopped her kisses, she looked up to see Ahri’s face. 

“What brought this on?” Her girlfriend murmured in mild confusion. “You’re not usually like this.”

Kai'Sa continued to kiss the inner palm.

"I want you to know how much I love you.” She pulls the chair closer to her, bringing Ahri along with it. “How much I cherish you.”

Kai’Sa could see Ahri’s eyes blown out, under the low lighting. A fang slowly peeked out from under her lips.

"Let me worship you, my Lady."

Ahri looked at her, cupping Kai'Sa's cheek, "Well then, when you ask me like that.”

She closed her eyes and then opened them again. It was like a curtain had been drawn up. Her eyes now had become wicked slits. 

"Kneel for me."

Kai’Sa slowly got down on her knees, one hand still holding Ahri's wrist, the other resting on top of Ahri's bare thigh, eyes never leaving amber orbs.

"Open my robe. Slowly.” 

Kai’Sa released her hold on the wrist, both hands now free to do whatever Ahri wanted. She trailed them upward, fingers brushing past full clothed hips, then her waist, then the sides of those full breasts. 

She loosened the robe, pulling them down slowly so that the ends rested on the crook of Ahri’s elbow. 

She leans back on her heels and admires the sight. 

Ahri sitting on the vanity chair, tails now exposed to their full extent flaring out like the backseat of a throne. Robe opened and casually draped on her arms. 

A vision. 

“Kai’Sa.”

She snaps to attention. 

"Get my chips from downstairs."

It was like hearing a record scratch in real life. 

_Was she serious?_

_Really?_

_Really Ahri?_

Her mouth opened, shocked at the demand. But at the sight of Ahri’s cheshire grin, Kai’Sa had to roll her eyes. 

Her girlfriend, first and foremost, was a troll at heart. Kai'Sa rolled her eyes but she did it anyway.

“Yes my Lady.”

She left her position on the floor and walked out the door toward the kitchen. While she was walking, she took a deep breath. She made sure to bring back not only Ahri’s favourite chips, but also several bottles of water. 

When she returned, Ahri had replaced the stool for the armchair that used to be on the other side of the room.

“Close the door.”

Kai’Sa closed the door and locked it. She placed the items on the bedside table. 

“Come here. Now.”

Dutifully, she walked to the gumiho, towering over her as she remained in place. Waiting for her next order. 

Ahri’s smile was enough to split mountains.

“So obedient.”

Ahri rose, letting the robe pool on the floor. She circled Kai’Sa, eying her up and down. Observing. Calculating. Kai’Sa felt ice in her veins. Everything in her mind was telling her to run, that she was being hunted. 

Kai’Sa said nothing, her arms now tucked behind her back at attention to Ahri’s wandering gaze. 

Warm hands grasped her shoulders, a breath ghosting the shell of her ear.

"Can you fulfill your duties..."

Kai’Sa squirmed, she felt a tongue tracing her earlobe.

"As my _knight_?”

Kai’Sa could feel the bottom of her tank top being pushed up so that warm hands could press against the planes of her abs. Fingers raked up her abdomen, leaving hot red marks in their wake.

"Did I earn your favour for such a task?"

The hands left her body but she didn’t dare to turn around. She could hear that Ahri was moving, but she wasn’t sure why. 

She closed her eyes as she waited for the subtle movements to end. 

“Open.”

Purple eyes blinked opened. 

Her breath hitched. She swallowed deeply. 

In front of her eyes, was Ahri’s red lacey thong. 

Kaisa could feel the commanding tone, thudding against her eardrum. The sight of the wetspot was enough to make her heart race even faster.

"It's wet is it not?"

Kai'Sa's hands left its position from behind her back, and reached up to take it.

To her dismay, it was pulled out of her reach. 

“Back in position.”

Again, with the commands. Kai’Sa could do nothing but obey. Hands returned to their original position, behind her back. 

Thee gumiho sauntered from her position behind Kai’Sa back to the armchair. She sits, one leg thrown over the other one.

An air of regality. Powerful. 

In the moonlight, Kai'Sa could only stare in awe.

Ahri curls a finger, beckoning her knight to come to her.

"Come. Let's see if you're worthy."

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


Before she knew it, Kai’Sa was back to sitting on her heels. Her hands held one of Ahri’s toned legs. She pressed her first kiss at her ankle, massaging her calf while doing so. She kept her eyes locked onto amber orbs. 

Removing her lips, she moved upwards to where her hands had been massaging and placed another firm kiss on Ahri’s calf. This time, she massaged her thigh while doing so. 

Slowly, Kai’Sa made her way up towards Ahri’s core, worshipping and giving every part of her lower body the attention it deserved. 

Knee.

Inner thigh. 

Hips.

Abdomen.

"May I rise?" She husks after leaving a mark.. 

"Yes you may.”

From there, she moved up the gumiho’s body.

Ribs.

Collarbones.

Neck.

“May I move your hair?”

“Yes.”

When Kai’Sa reached her Highness’ pulsepoint, her lips lingered longer and her teeth nipped at the sensitive skin. She sucked gently, feeling Ahri’s breath quicken.

Kai’Sa moved to kiss Ahri’s jaw, to worship her face, but she was interrupted.

“I need you somewhere else, my Knight.” Ahri breathed, voice light and airy. “I need you _lower_.” 

At her command, Kai’Sa reached her final destination. She moved Ahri’s legs to expose those dripping folds. 

"May I?"

"Yes"

"Have I earned a taste?"

Kai’Sa knelt again, mouth watering at the look of the now ruined upholstery.

"Tell me, what is it you need? Guide me. Please." She ran her hands up and down smooth thighs, pushing lightly so that it would part for her. 

As she leaned closer, she could smell Ahri’s arousal. It was like a haze, the smell was … intoxicating. 

Her mouth was close enough to leave gusts of air to the now exposed and dripping lips. She stopped shy of touching her clit. It took all her self-control not to move. Her Queen did not give her command.

A moment of silence passed between them before a command pierced it.

“Taste me.”

"Your wish is my command, my Queen."

Kai’Sa steadied her grip around Ahri’s hips, holding her in place. She ran her tongue through slick folds, relishing in Ahri’s taste as she coated her tongue. She lapped up all of Ahri’s essence, not letting a single drop go to waste. 

“More. I need more.”

Kai’Sa looked into Ahri’s eyes as she simultaneously sucked on her clit and thrusted a finger in.

“O-oh, right _there,_ don’t stop my Knight.”

Her finger slid easily as she continued thrusting into Ahri. She felt fingers intertwine themselves into her hair, pulling her closer. Urgent. Digging her nails into her scalp, pulling her closer.

“Faster, faster, don’t stop, I-”

Kai’Sa added a second, third finger and sucked more aggressively. She felt Ahri’s walls begin to tighten around her and felt her head being clamped in between soft thighs. 

More.

She needed _more._

Her lips released command after command after command. 

"More, give me _more_." Her voice high, airy, pretty. The sounds that escaped her lips could even make angels blush in envy with the way that Kai’Sa was making her feel.

The dancer groaned at the rough tugs in her. Her mouth was drinking her in. Every completed order rewarded Kai’Sa with more of Ahri’s sweet nectar. 

At a particularly loud moan, Kai'Sa paused her ministrations to look up at Ahri, her eyes half-lidded, drunk on the taste. 

"Did I say you can stop?"

Impatient. Ahri’s question laced with a hardened edge of warning. 

"No your Highness.”

"Best you continue. _Now_." There was the incessant push towards her sex. 

Kai'Sa bit back a laugh, but moved downward. This time, she slowly dragged Ahri closer to the edge with every pass. 

The gumiho’s hips rocked, higher to feel the tip of Kai’Sa’s tongue lavish her clit. 

"Tell me Kai'Sa...Tell me what you want from your Queen?" Ahri's voice breaking, signaling her impending orgasm. Her thighs shaking, her hips bucking higher to feel Kai’Sa’s lips and fingers. 

Kai’Sa’s chin dripped with slick as the sounds of her palm against Ahri’s core echoed in their bedroom. She groaned against her Queen’s clit, letting the vibrations ripple through Ahri, slowly breaking her down. 

Stripping her bare of any control. 

Her walls gripped tightly when Kai’Sa thrusted out, hitting _that spot, right there_ , every time. 

Every swipe of tongue and every thrust caused the tension in Ahri’s core to coil. 

Tighter and tighter.

She looked down at Kai’Sa and was not prepared for the sight that greeted her.

Kai’Sa’s gaze pierced into her eyes filled with reverence and worship. Her hair was tangled, beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, cheeked flush from exertion. 

At the sight of her Knight of concentrated devotion, she could feel her walls tremble with the need for release. 

Her ears twitched as she heard Kai’Sa’s husky voice relay her only desire.

**"Come for me** **_Reina_ ** **."**

  
  
  


//

**Author's Note:**

> The changes from my Lady, to your Highness, to my Queen was completely intentional. The longer the night continues, the more Kai’Sa’s uses more ‘respectful’ titles for her girlfriend. As she should, Ahri is a Queen. Periodt. 
> 
> Asscanon-adjacent #1
> 
> Ahri has a voice and language kink. She likes it when Kai’Sa’s talks or speaks in another accent/language outside of South Afrikaans. 
> 
> Asscanon-adjacent #2  
> Kai’Sa can speak Catalan Spanish.
> 
> And please check out @keinuseeme fanart of the rain scene :) they did a fantastic job! And it's super cute too!  
> https://twitter.com/keinuseeme/status/1358450467047493633/photo/1
> 
> Want updates or snippets from me?
> 
> Check out my Twitter @ninjajanjan :)


End file.
